The Thin Line Between Love And Hate
by Vash's Nena Caliente
Summary: Kagome's half sister finds one of Kagome's shards in Kagome's room. Sota tells her about the well and she jumps in and meets Nuraku...
1. Default Chapter

"The Thin Line Between Love And Evil" Chapter 1- A Twist In My Life  
  
The city bus pulled over. I picked up my bags, got off, and waited for my new 'step mom' to arrive. I sat down on a wooden bench next to me. I started thinking about my dad and mom. And the awful news I recieved in my third period class. The terrible news that my beloved mom and dad died in a car crash. That news fell on me like a nuclear bomb, My heart almost stopped and my whole world fell apart. And I know that this will twist my life forever. But how much?  
I first met Miss Higurashi in my parent's funeral. She went to pay her respects and leave, but then she noticed me on a chair mourning and crying my heart out. She came up to me and asked me who I was. "Their only kid." I answered. She then asked me if I had someone to take care of me from now on. Sadly I answered. "No, everyone here are just friends and fellow workers of my parents. I don't even know them. I'll probably end up in an orphanage!" The thought of that made me cry even more. "Oh, don't cry sweetheart. I'll take you in."  
I looked up at her in surprise. For I remembered my dad showing me a picture of her long ago and telling me that he left her to be with us. Not only did he divorce her. He also played her, for going with my mom and having me. After all that why would she want me?  
"Although your father hurted me alot. I wont blame you for his misdeeds. It is'nt your fault. Besides, I'm all over that." She said, as if reading my mind. "Thankyou miss! Oh God bless you alot!"  
The honk of a car awoke me from my deep thinking. The car, which was a white Neon, parked in front of me. A lady who I quickly reconigzed stepped out of the car. It was Miss Higurashi.  
"Hi Tania! Let me help you with those bags."  
"Cool car!"  
"Thanks."  
We both put the heavy luggage in the trunk the car. I then sat with her in the front.  
"So tell me about yourself."  
"I'm fourteen. I like to listen to American hip-hop and R&B."  
"You know English?"  
"Yes, my mom was born and raised in Manhattan, N.Y. She knew Japanese because she studied it in Lehman College."  
"Mmm, interesting."  
"I get my music by downloading them."  
"What else do you like?"  
"I like to play video games and go to the movies. I also like to shop and hang out with my friends.... I will never get see them again."  
"Don't worry, you can write to them and email them. You can call them once in awhile too."  
"Thanks Miss. So tell me, do you have any children?"  
"Two. Sota is eight. And Kagome who is sixteen. you will hardly get to see her. She's always out."  
We then pasted by a high school I saw many teenage girls with green uniforms, and the boys in blue.  
"You'll be going to that school. You can borrow Kagome's uniforms until I buy you your own."  
Soon we got to my new home. We carried the luggage inside.  
"Hi Tania!" A little boy said as he ran to me.  
"Hi, you must be Sota. Nice meeting you."  
"Sota, show her to Kagome's room."  
He nodded and left. I followed.  
We entered the Kagome's room.  
"The last three drawers of Kagome's dresser are empty. And you can put your other clothes in the closet. The bathroom is down the hall to the right. If you need something just call me."  
"Thankyou Sota."  
Soon Miss Higurashi brought my luggage upstairs. When she left I quickly started to put away my stuff and connecting my Gamecube.  
When I finally was done I fell on the bed in exhaustion.  
"Hey, Tania! Dinners done."  
"No thanks Sota. I'm too tired to eat."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay, well mom just finished calling the school. You're all set to go. My school is close to yours so I'll walk you."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Sleep well." He said as he closed the door behind him.  
I pulled the covers over me. I did'nt even realized when I fell asleep. ******************************************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked this story so far. Things wll get more exciting in future chapters. Adios I have to go work on my other stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

"The Thin Line Between Love And Hate"

Chapter two

"Wake up!!!"

"Uhhh... I don't wanna go to school yet...." I mumbled half asleep.

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!!!!"

"AHHH!!! I'm up!! I'm up Sota!!" I shouted as I sat up and rubbed my sleepy dark green eyes.

"Good morning Tania. Time to get ready for school!"

"What time is it?"

"It's seven. We have to be in school by eight sharp."

"Fine." I sighed as I walked toward Kagome's closet and started looking through her uniforms.

"Are all her blouses long sleeve?" My question soon was answered when I found one short sleeve at the far end of the closet. I then took out one of the green uniform skirts. "Sota, I need you to leave."

"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready." He said as he left and closed the door behind him.

After I got dressed I looked at my reflection in the vanity mirror. "I hate uniforms." I muttered as I opened the vanity drawer and took out a brush. I parted my long raven black hair in the middle and started brushing it down. I than made a thin braid in the front.

"Tania, breakfeast is ready. My mom made pancakes and bacon!" Sota shouted behind the door.

"I'm ready." I opened the door and the delicious aroma of homemade pancakes and bacon filled my nose.

"Man that smells great!" I said as I rushed to the dining room table and sat down. Sota sat next to me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well Tania?" Miss Higurashi smiled as she placed our food and juice on the table and sat down to eat hers.

"Yes. You cook really good miss." I said with my mouth full.

"My, you're hungry!" She giggled. "Sota is going to walk you to school. All you have to do is go to the main office and tell them your name. They'll give you your schedule."

"So, when am I going to meet Kagome?"

"Like I said yesterday, you'll hardly get to see her."

"Why?"

"She's just... busy."

I was going to ask her more questions, but I noticed a nervous expression on her face. I knew then that she was hiding something important from me. Something that I was determined to find out.

"Tell me Sota, tell me about your sister." I asked as we walked down the street to my new school.

"It's none of your bissness."

"Well actually it is if I'm going to be part of this family! So enough with the secrets and tell me!"

"Umm... It's getting late and I gotta go to school. Your school is straight that way." He said as he fled.

"Fine, forget you!!!" I shouted as I stomped to school.

"My name's Tania Sasaki." I told the school secretary. She nodded and handed me my schedule.

I sighed as I walked out of the office. "Okay, my first class is algebra!? Damn, I hate math! And it's in room 34C. Where's that?"

"Pardon me, you look like you need help. Want me to help you?"

I looked up and the guy I saw made me blush like crazy. "That would be great." I blushed. "Man, he's hot!" I thought.

He looked at my schedule. "We both have first period together."

"I guess algebra won't be so bad after all." I grinned.

"I'm Hojo." He introduced.

"And I'm Tania I'm new in this school and town."

"Where did you move from?" He asked.

"A large apartment in Tokyo."

"You live with your parents?"

"Actually no.... My parents recently passed away."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I did'nt mean to bring up the topic." He apologized sadly.

"It's okay, don't sweat it."

"So who do you live with now?"

"With the Higurashi's. You know 'em?"

"You live with Kagome?!"

"Oh, so you know her. Well I'm her half sister."

"It's a small world after all." He laughed. "But I did'nt know Kagome has a sister.

"Tell me Hojo, do you know the reason why Kagome hardly goes to school and home."

"Sure, right now she's in the emergency room because while she was going downstairs she choked on a meatball and fell and broke her ankle."

"That's so stupid! I don't buy it."

"Well it's the truth, Kagome's accident prone. And I really miss her, can you tell her that when you see her.

"Damn, I knew he was too good to be true, Mr. tall and handsome is taken." I thought to myself. "But I still don't believe that is the real truth about Kagome. If it were so, Sota and Miss Higurashi would've told me instead of being so secretive and nervous. Also Miss Higurashi told me that Kagome was busy, how can Kagome be so called 'busy' if she's in the emergency room?" I thought smartly.

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that I took so long to update. Please review.

(Thanks for being the first reviewer to review this story, Roy. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to you.)


End file.
